Estigmatizados
by Bru Uno
Summary: Uma maldição, uma sina, a marca dos pecadores.O pecado?Amar, amar alguém mais que sua própria vida.[KagInu]
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Yooooo Minna-san!!!!**

**Essa eh a minha primeira fic...E eu tenhu uma leve impressaum q eh uma merda...masssssss...eu adoraria reviews para que eu possa melhorar.**

**Obs:O Inuyasha não me pertence,todos os direitos são da Rumiko Takahashi. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Estigmatizados**_

_By Bru...xD_

* * *

Ele 

* * *

Ele sentou-se nas sombras, elas o acolheram como um filho.Observou o céu,mas não a procura de defeitos, apenas o observou demoradamente.

Não pensou em problemas, não se culpou por um erro irreparável, muito menos perguntou algo que todos internamente sabiam que não havia resposta.Apenas ergueu seus olhos, que no momento estavam impenetráveis pela a escuridão continuou a observar um sol se dissipando lentamente.A obscuridade das sombras não era as únicas responsáveis pelas cores indecifráveis de seu olhar, a falta de pensamentos na mente daquele indivíduo ali sentada também contribuía.

Ele simplesmente não compreendia o porque dos seres humanos pensarem apenas em problemas enquanto se podia contemplar um pôr do esse bucólico pensamento, cerrou seus olhos, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em anos.

Pessoas ao cruzar aquele lugar diriam que jamais haviam presenciado visão mais tranqüilizante, sedativa que aquela.Mas após aquele cenário sair de suas visões, um forte mal estar se apossou de todos.

"Não, aquela visão certamente não tinha nada de tranqüilizadora" era o que alguns pensavam e após isso muitos voltaram pra casa, sem nenhum animo. Mesmo sem nenhum dos indivíduos comentar a ninguém, eles sabiam, aquele jovem era amaldiçoado, ele era um pecador... Um maldito pecador.

Mas o rapaz continuava sentado, imóvel.Segundos, minutos...Horas?Ele não sabia e nem queria ter o conhecimento de quanto tempo se passou.Descansar era um benefício, uma regalia que estava além de seu permitido. Mas estava tão cansado...Tão esgotado.Sua existência sempre fora acompanhada da dor, por isso ele se acostumara, acostumara a sofrer constantemente sem desistir de seus objetivos. Mas começara a perceber que estava cada vez mais descrente, com isso ele começara a fraquejar.

Qualquer pessoa em seu lugar cederia e ele sabia disso.Mas ele a se arrastar em direção ao seu objetivo.Não podia desistir, não agora...Estava tão perto...Tão perto.

Junto com esse pensamento o ultimo raio de sol daquele dia se foi e nunca mais voltou.

* * *

Ela

* * *

Quando o ultimo raio de sol acabou de atingir aquele asfalto superaquecido ela saiu.A brisa do inicio da noite era refrescante, esse era o único momento do dia que ela podia ser livre, ou gostava de se enganar que era.

Gostava da noite, a achava reconfortante.Não sabia o motivo da grande veneração de todos pelo sol.Ele era tão revelador, tão claro.Havia momento que ela tinha impressão que aquela enorme bola de fogo a julgava.Julgava por algo que cometera, algo que nunca seria perdoado ou esquecido enquanto ele brilhasse.

Isso não a incomodaria tanto se tivesse conhecimento seu pecado, talvez conseguisse conviver com ele.Mas ela não tinha noção do tinha cometido para ser diariamente acusada.

O fato era que ela não lembrava de nada sobre si própria.Era como se tivesse sido jogada no mundo um certo dia.Ela não tinha passado, presente e muito menos futuro.Não se recordava de seu primeiro presente, seu primeiro amor, sua primeira decepção.

Mas não sentia falta, pois seu objetivo desde sua primeira respiração sempre fora bem claro, ela tinha que viver...Viver e esperar, não sabia o que tinha que esperar e nem por que, apenas sabia que tinha que aguardar e isso era o bastante para ela.

Mas às vezes esperar não era uma tarefa fácil.Nunca nada era simplesmente fácil para ela.Desde de sua existência ou pelo menos do que lembrava dela sempre fora alvo de muitos problemas.O pior deles era a dor, uma dor constante em seu peito e que nesses dias se tornavam cada vez mais insuportáveis.Mas ela agüentava dia após dia, calada, nunca reclamara.Ela sabia que isso era parte de sua pena, a qual ela pagava sem praguejar.A pena que ela nunca soube porque pagava.

Ela não fazia idéia que aquela mesma dor sentida era compartilhada por outro ser, e que ambos não tinham conhecimento disso.Ela não sabia que as respostas de todas as suas perguntas estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão além.

Hoje a dor era insuportável, percebera que quanto mais rumava para o sul mais a dor intensificava, mas ela era puxada para lá como um imã.

Precisava continuar seguindo, assim ela foi andando até a escuridão a engolir por completo e o suave cheiro dela entre as brisas foi à única prova de sua passagem por lá.

* * *

Continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Estigmatizados_**

**Cap:2**

* * *

Ele

* * *

Quando anoiteceu e a noite não trazia mais conforto ele abriu seus olhos e levantou.À noite seus olhos se nublaram, assim como aquele céu manchado pela a escuridão.

Começara a andar, para um destino que ele apenas sabia.Ele tinha que fazer _isto _antes que o tempo se esgotasse e ele sabia, nunca tivera muito.

Virou uma esquina qualquer, olhou para a rua que tinha que seguir.As dores que sentia agora eram de certas formas reconfortantes.

**Talvez a sua vida fosse tirada mais cedo do que imaginara, talvez ele não tivesse a capacidade nem a força para andar o restante desta rua.**

Com esse pensamento sentiu-se aliviado, mas esse sentimento durou por pouco tempo.

Estava sendo fraco, vulnerável novamente e isso o causou uma vergonha indescritível._Ele prometera_...Prometera algo e devia cumprir nem que o resultado fosse a morte ou algo pior do que isso.

Continuara a andar rumo a escuridão, quanto mais andava, mais fraco se sentia.Alguém mais começou a atravessar aquela rua, mas ele estava cansado demais para olhar para seu rosto, foi quando seus ombros colidiram.

Ele sentiu o impacto do ombro da pessoa como se tivessem tirado toda a sua vida, mas, por mais irônico que parecesse, ele gostou.Agora percebera o quão fraco ele era, apenas uma pessoa fraca deixava sua vida se extinguir com tanta facilidade.Deu um meio sorriso irônico.

Tão difícil...Tão simples...Tão rápido...Sentiu-se cair naquele frio chão e todas as partes do seu corpo não responderem seus comandos e a ultima visão que seus olhos puderam captar foi aquele céu sem estrelas.

* * *

Ela

* * *

Cambaleou de sono novamente.Oh deus...Como era difícil não dormir quando seu corpo tinha esgotado todas as forças e clamava por uma noite de sono.

**Não podia dormir**.

Esse era o pensamento de sua mente, mas o resto de seu corpo não concordava.Olhou em volta, estava em um puído sofá de seu apartamento, fixou-se mais á frente aonde os raios de sol cegaram-na momentaneamente, acima da cama estava a causa do seu sono ou a falta dele.

Ao olhar para aquela cena ela esquecera de todo seu cansaço, não conseguiu ter raiva daquele individuo que iria faze-la ter uma enorme dor de costas o dia inteiro.Lá estava ele, tão sereno, tão irreal...

"**Anjos não vem para Terra sem um motivo".**

Chocou-se ao perceber em que estava pensando, nunca fora crente, não acreditava em muitas coisas e anjos era uma delas.Mas havia algo de irreal naquele jovem ali deitado, não descobrira o que, talvez sua face...Parecia tão jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo tão velha.

Seus cabelos ao serem tocados pela a luz do sol eram algo terrivelmente hipnotizador, neste instante ela conseguiu achar pela primeira vez beleza naquela claridade toda. Parecia que ele nascera para completar o Sol.Ele era o Sol.

Estava sendo insana.Aquele homem certamente era algum drogado ou bêbado para cair daquele modo, desabou somente com um esbarrão!E mais insano ainda era ela ter o trazido para a sua própria casa.Meu Deus...Ele podia ser um lunático! Mas naquele instante não hesitou, não pensou nenhuma vez na possibilidade de deixa-lo para trás.Trouxe-o e cuidou dele a noite inteira

Todas as vezes que tentava fazer alguma suposição sobre ele, ela fracassava totalmente.E isso a deixava completamente nervosa.Não gostava de perder o controle, sempre tivera controle total de sua vida e, em apenas uns segundos toda a barreira que ela havia construído em anos caíra apenas com a chegada daquele forasteiro.

Não gostara daquilo...Não mesmo.Mas se não gostara, por que estava tremendo apenas ao pensar que daqui a algum tempo ele iria acordar e olhar para ela?Internamente estava com uma grande vontade de saber que cor seria os olhos daquele individuo.

Com esse pensamento sorriu, como há muito tempo não sorria.É, estava ficando louca, mas nunca imaginou que a loucura fosse assim tão doce...Tão prazerosa.Fechou seus olhos sem perceber e começara a cochilar, um ato que queria, mas a noite toda não pudera.

* * *

Continua... 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ele

* * *

Seus sentidos foram retornando lentamente e agora ele conseguia sentir o calor que estava emanando dele próprio.Não lembrava o que havia acontecido, e não conseguia abrir seus olhos por mais que tentasse.Amaldiçoou-se novamente pela sua fraqueza.

Sua audição começou a voltar, isso era bom.Talvez conseguisse escutar algo que indicasse onde estava.Não captou nada, ou...Talvez estivesse delirando, mas conseguiu escutar uma respiração, ela era calma e silenciosa, mas mesmo assim podia ser notada.

Sua cabeça latejava, por mais que tentasse pensar naquele instante isso parecia impossível.Tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido, mas sua memória o traiu novamente.Desistiu.

A prioridade naquele instante era descobrir onde estava.Tentou abrir seus olhos novamente e os cerrando conseguiu distinguir alguns borrões fracamente coloridos e percebeu que havia uma enorme quantidade de luz entrando naquele local.A luz o cegou momentaneamente, mas, logo seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade.

As coisas começaram a se focar novamente, foi nesse instante que percebeu que não estava sozinho naquele aposento.Havia uma pequena criatura perto de seu leito.Estava levemente adormecida e sua face estampava um grande cansaço.Ela se destacava naquele pequeno quarto como se não pertencesse a aquele lugar.

**Ela não deveria ficar no sol.**

Foi o seu primeiro pensamento sobre a garota.Um pouco insano, mas foi o pensamento simplesmente automático. E se fosse analisar era totalmente correto, pois a luz daquele quarto parecia a incomodar.A beleza dela era escura, sombria e deveria ser admirada também na penumbra.A sua pele extremamente clara juntamente com seus cabelos totalmente escuros se completavam e faziam dela uma pessoa agradável de se observar.

**Mas sobre a luz da Lua**

Balançou a cabeça para dissipar esses pensamentos um tanto infantis.Queria levantar. Precisava fechar aquela cortina, não queria fazer aquela criatura continuar sendo incomodada pelo a fazer os seus primeiros movimentos do dia, mas com uma grande dificuldade.Seu corpo todo doía e latejava.

Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se levantar, mas como se alguém o tivesse passado uma rasteira caiu ficando de joelhos no chão.O barulho ecoou pelo aposento e, ao virar o rosto na direção da garota percebeu que ela acordara de seu suave sono e o olhava com o rosto desfigurado pela a surpresa.

* * *

Ela

* * *

Acordara com um baque e no mesmo instante virou-se para aonde o ruído viera.Não conseguira disfarçar sua cara de espanto.Ele estava lá, acordado e caído, a olhando com a mesma face assustada.

Essa foi a primeira vez que conseguiu ver seus olhos, mas, por mais tempo que olhasse não conseguiu distinguir aquela cor.Ele continuava a olha-la e a garota começou a se sentir incomodada, era como se ele quisesse ler sua alma com um simples troque de olhares.

Percebeu que esse era o instante para tentar desvendar aquele misterioso forasteiro que entrara em sua vida.E seria só agora, o instante que esperou sua vida inteira e agora ele parecia tão irreal, mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranho.O momento estava passando e ela continuava sem conseguir formular nenhuma pergunta.Isso a incomodava e começara a perceber que o aborrecia também.

Ela se levantou e sentiu todos os ossos estralarem, foi andando vagarosamente ao encontro dele enquanto ele e olhava, curioso.Quando chegou na sua frente estendeu sua mão que foi aceita instantaneamente.

O acomodou novamente naquela cama, mas antes de sair de perto dele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do rapaz,um sussurro que apenas ele pode ouvir:

**-Eu não me lembro de ter te autorizado a sair daqui**, _garoto_

Ele a olhou interessado e pela primeira vez ela pode ver um sentimento se esboçar naquele rosto, a boca dele se curvou em um sorriso sarcástico, mas ao mesmo tempo agradável, hipnótico.

**-E quem disse que eu quero sair? **

Ela estremeceu e no mesmo instante começou a chover.

* * *

Continua... 


	4. Chapter 4

yooo pessoassss!!!!

toh postanu dois caps. de uma vez soh...na verdade eu jah tenhu essa fic quase pronta nu meu pc...u.u

e hj eu tive uma ideia pru final da fic .../o/

bom...eu sei q ela num eh tauuum normal ...mas eu pretendu faze outras com estorias mais concretas...essa foi soh pra teste msm ...xP

intaum...enjoyyyy

* * *

Ele

* * *

Desde que a olhou pela a primeira vez a reconheceu.Sim, Era ela. 

Ele continuou a olha-la mesmo sabendo que isso a incomodava, sempre a incomodou, mas ele gostava de vê-la nervosa.Era uma imagem linda.Ele havia esquecido de como, mas agora que relembrara só desejava olha-la pelo o resto de seus dias.

Pensamentos sem sentido...Debatendo com si próprio, mas quando estava ao seu lado sempre perdia a razão, a visão do certo e do errado.Talvez isso fosse um defeito, mas era o tipo de defeito de que se orgulhava.Mas sabia que esse defeito o condenou pelo resto de sua vida.

Chegara a hora de contar para ela a estória, por mais difícil fosse.Não havia tempo, o tempo sempre fora contra eles.

Olhou para a janela, aonde a chuva continuava a cair em grandes pingos, fazendo com que ao se encontrar com aquele pedaço de vidro, o barulho era ensurdecedor, porem de certa forma era melhor assim.

**O Sol não podia escutar essa conversa.**

Era melhor que ele estivesse escondido, nublado pelas nuvens que insistentemente não permitiam que seu brilho continuasse.

Esquecendo por alguns instantes que não estava sozinho deixou escapar uma quase inalditivel frase, mas que pode ser captada, quebrando o silencio daquele quarto.

-O Sol deve estar bravo agora.

Quando a palavra Sol saiu daquela boca, ela estremeceu por completo e um semblante de medo pode ser visto em seu olhar.

-O Sol?Por que estaria?

-Porque é um erro inadmissível estarmos aqui.Não devemos ficar juntos.

Ela o olhou novamente e começou a rir.Mas não um riso alegre,mas uma risada amarga,triste.

-Você é mais louco do que eu imaginava-Ela parou de rir e o olhou decididamente para ele-Primeiramente eu não te conheço, você é apenas um bêbado ou um lunático que desmaia com um simples esbarrão.

Ele a olhou também e com um sorriso malicioso apenas disse:

-Você realmente não me conhece?

Ela se sentiu confusa e ele a olhou com um ar de triunfo.

-Então desculpe te atrapalhar, deve ser a pessoa errada, a que eu procuro nunca me esqueceria.Adeus...

Ele se levantou da cama e saiu cambaleando, mas continuava com passos decididos e rápidos para fora do quarto e quando ela conseguiu processar suas palavras ele já não estava mais lá.

* * *

Ela

* * *

Um turbilhão de pensamentos entrou em sua cabeça naquele instante e ela não conseguia se mover.Mas um pensamento, talvez por ser o mais forte de todos se destacou entre os outros.VÁ ATRAS DELE. 

Ela se levantou tão rapidamente que quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, saiu á sua procura com uma rapidez que nunca soubera que tinha.Abriu a porta e fitou aquele enorme corredor com uma fileira interminável de quartos.Estava vazia.

Começou a se desesperar, agora conseguia entender completamente.Era por ele que ela esperou a vida inteira, era com ele que ela sonhara todos esses anos, era por ele que ela morreria sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora sem ele ela sentia um grande frio, um enorme vazio, uma vontade de morrer, uma vontade de desistir.Ele estivera ali com ela e ela o deixara escapar.A culpa era dela.

Uma lagrima solitária rolou em seu rosto e caiu.No mesmo instante que a lagrima atingiu o chão mal encerado um enorme barulho veio da escada.

Ela saiu correndo de novo sem se importar de estar descalça e de sentir seus pés sendo rasgado por pequenas lascas de madeira que teimavam sair daquele chão frio e velho de a correr.

Chegou à a desce-la.Não via ninguém, estava vazia também.

Começou a descer o segundo lance de escada...e lá estava ele!Saiu correndo novamente e chegou ao seu encontro.

Lá estava ele,caído novamente assim como a primeira vez que o vira,mas dessa vez havia sangue e ele começava a escorrer pela a sua face.

Desesperou-se novamente, mas dessa vez viu que ele ainda estava consciente e começara a abrir seus olhos lentamente.

E pela a primeira vez ela conseguiu ver a cor dos olhos daquele homem.Eles que antes sempre estavam nublados e indefinidos agora estavam limpidos,como se fosse possivel ler os pensamentos daquele individua apenas com um olhar.A cor dos olhos?Dourado,o dourado mais puro já visto.

**Um dourado tão dourado quanto o Sol,o Sol que ela odiava.**

Ela apenas o abraçou, abraçou-o como se fosse a primeira e ultima vez e sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido:

-Não faça isso novamente.Por favor, nunca me deixe aqui, sozinha.

* * *

Continua... 

eu queria agradecer pela review da nanhinhachan...mto obrigadu!!!

obs.a historia é confusa assim msm...e eu voh desembaralha-la soh nu final...hhuhuhuhuhu comu eu soh má

bom..eu voh inu...ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOO minna-san!!!!**

**ahhhhh TOH TAUM FELIZ!!!!**

**eu recebi 3 reviews!!!!/o/**

bom...eu sei q muitas pessoas que leem esta fic...num entendem mta coisa...

mas este cap. vai explica mtas delas.

esse eh u penultimo cap...

u ultimu num tah prontu ainda...u.u,soh queria explica pra qm naum entendeu...talvez eu naum tenha sido clara...

ele:por mais que pareça...ele eh um personagem com as caracteristicas fisicas du inuyasha...mas vcs podem imaginar qualquer personagem na sua mente...

assim como a kagome.!!!

tah????bom...entaum aproveitem!!!

* * *

Ele

* * *

Sentiu os braços dela o enlaçarem.E a frase citada pela a mesma o atingiu de uma forma inesperada.Claro que ele sabia que era ela a procurada, sabia que nunca iria a deixar, afinal ele não conseguiria sobreviver sem ela, mas nunca...Nunca pensara que ouviria esta frase novamente dela.E isso fez com que ele abraçasse e novamente conseguisse sentir o suave cheiro de sue cabelo. 

-Eu nunca te deixarei.É uma promessa.

Ele a deixara apenas para que ela compreendesse que ele era importante, e para que entendesse melhor o que tinha que lhe contar agora. Mas não contava com a lagrima dela, qualquer demonstração de sofrimento dela o prejudicava de uma forma atemorizante, mas ela não sabia disso.E nem precisava saber.Não ainda.

Após ele ser quase carregado, novamente, para o quarto dela.Desta vez foi ele que sentou na poltrona, pronto para começar o relato.Ela esperava ansiosamente pelo inicio,mas ele parecia distante,como se procurasse lembranças de um futuro longínquo.

Alguns minutos as palavras começaram a fluir de sua boca, como um avô contando uma historia para uma neta ansiosa.

"_Tudo se iniciou com a existência do universo, como tudo que se sabe, um dia se iniciou._

_Sempre existiu o Sol, o majestoso Sol, ele era o centro do universo e tudo a sua volta devia obediência cega e direta a ele, pois ele era supremo._

_Todos viviam á sua sombra, e ninguém se opunha á esse principio, mas isso não queria dizer que todos aceitavam.Eles apenas se calavam, à espera de algum dia alguém se revoltar e enfrentar a soberania do Sol. _

_Afinal, as preces foram se realizando, e no auge do Sol, a Lua que sempre sobrevivera vivendo pela a sombra do próprio se opôs a continuar seguindo os desejos dele._

_Houve uma batalha, talvez a batalha mais terrível,apesar de agora,esquecida por muitos.O Sol continuou batalhando contra a Lua por séculos sem conta.Mas nunca nenhum dos dois conseguiam se derrotar._

_Após os dois ficarem exaustos, fora proposta uma trégua e um tratado de paz entre uma condição, que durante metade de um dia o Sol regeria o universo como desejasse, mas durante a outra metade do dia a Lua tomaria o seu lugar e comandaria como quisesse, sem a intromissão do Sol._

_Sem alternativas, o Sol concordou, mas seu ódio pela a Lua apenas aumentou fazendo ele decretar que o universo fosse divido em dois, aos que serviam a ele,e aos que opunham á ele.E os dois concordaram que quaisquer encontros entre os servos da Lua e os servos do Sol fossem terminantemente proibidos e se, de alguma forma esse decreto fosse quebrado, a punição seria a maldição, a pior coisa que se podia decretar no universo. _

_Os séculos se passaram,mas o ódio se arrastou junto com ele e os rancores ainda não haviam sido esquecidos._

_Durante esse tempo nasceu o filho do Sol, aonde se falava que o herdeiro era mais estonteante que tudo que existia no mundo da luz.Os seus cabelos eram reluzentes assim como os raios que cruzavam os céus e seus olhos de um dourado intenso, tão intenso e brilhante quanto o próprio Sol._

_Ele era admirado e desejado por todos, mas era tão frio e triste como um gelo.Ninguém entendia o porque disto, mas o filho do Sol não demonstrava nenhum sentimento.Nada era importante para ele, alguns falavam que ele era de certa forma sem alma._

_No reino das sombras, aonde a Lua continuava o seu reinado com eficiência também houve um nascimento real,a filha da Lua.Ela branca como a neve,com um pureza que podia ser comparada a Lua.Seus cabelos eram negros,assim como a escuridão que sua mãe produzia diariamente._

_Ela era bela, sua beleza não podia ser comparada a nada, pois nada no mundo da Lua podia alcançar a plenitude dela.Mas ela também vivia em um mundo de tristeza,a filha da Lua era ingênua,generosa,pura,mas nunca conseguiu demonstrar amor á ninguém e isso preocupava a todos. _

_Porem algo inesperado aconteceu, a filha da Lua se apaixonou perdidamente pelo filho do Sol e foi imediatamente correspondida por ele.Foi o maior escândalo de todos. Os dois sabiam que tudo isso era errado,mas também sabiam que não conseguiriam viver sem o outro,pois eles se amavam mais do que suas próprias vidas. _

_Irados, a Lua e o Sol proporam apenas duas alternativas, se separarem ou sofrerem da maldição eterna._

_A escolha foi dificil,pois todos sabiam que a maldição era pior que a morte._

_A filha da Lua escolheu a maldição sem hesitar,mas o filho do Sol não deu sua resposta._

_No final do reinado do Sol,quando ele estava se pondo,o Filho do Sol deu sua resposta,sendo a mais inesperada de todas.Principalmente para a Filha da Lua.Ele escolhera a separação._

_A filha da Lua entrou em desespero e sucumbiu ao odio,pelo falso amor plantado pelo filho do Sol.O seu odio era tanto que,para não se encontrar com o Sol,resolveu se exilar e apagar o seu passado,em uma outra dimenção,aonde apenas ela saberia,aonde ela nunca mais encontraria seu amor,que agora era fruto de todo seu desgosto.Ela sumiu na escuridão,e até hoje a sua beleza nunca mais foi vista naquele reino._

_O filho do Sol,que foi procura-la no reino da sombrasno dia seguinte,não mais a achou.Ele não conseguira lhe esplicar o que acontecera e nunca mais conseguiria._

_Houveram boatos que o filho da Lua adoeceu profundamente,uns dizem que foi um castigo divino por ter usado o ser mais puro existente,outros dizem que ele não conseguiu sobreviver sem a filha da Lua.Diziam tambem que apos algum tempo,ele definhou até morrer,e suas ultimas palavras fora um pedido de desculpas para o seu amor,o seu unico amor._

_Assim termina o conto da Lua e o Sol e a maldição eterna, aonde pelo o que sabe,teve o seu fim tragico,como varios contos que são escritos pela eternidade"._

O silencio tomou aquela sala.Os primeiros raios de sol entraram no quarto, anunciando um dia novo,um dia a menos para eles.

* * *

Ela o olhou novamente, esperando com que ele disse-se algo.Mas ele não disse nada. 

-Muito bonito este conto.Mas, e daí?Por que você esta contando isso para mim?-ela sentiu sua boca seca, e ao proferir isso, sentiu uma dor no coração, como se tivesse dito algo muito errado.

Ele apenas sorriu, um sorriso triste.Ele chegou bem perto dela, mas antes que ela entendesse algo, ele se ajoelhou em seus pés e disse em voz alta e firme.

-.Porque você é quem eu procuro, você é a filha da Lua.E averdade precisa ser dita,o tempo não é longo.Mas após contar esta esotria para você,minhas energias se foram junto com as minhas palavras.Eu preciso de um tempo,eu te explicare o motivo da minha vinda

Ela tremeu.Após relacionar tudo a única ação que conseguiu fazer, foi ajoelhar á sua frente e o abraçar, com todas as forças do seu ser.Ela conseguia sentir o coração dele batendo junto ao seu, as duas respirações juntas, descompassadas.E uma saudade a invadiu como nunca.

-Desculpe-me, eu não consigo me de nada.Mas saiba que mesmo não tendo certeza de nada, sei que você estará ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre estarei.

E com isso ele a levantou e a colocou na cama, a cobriu e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Durma agora, meu anjo.Você esta cansada, nos dois estamos-Ele começou a se afastar da cama silenciosamente.

-Não!Fique comigo!Pelo menos até eu dormir, não quero ficar sozinha hoje.Por favor.

Ele simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso cansado, mas de certa forma afetivo.Foi até a cama e deitou ao seu lado.Ela dormiu imediatamente porem ele ficou a observando, depois de alguns minutos ele também não agüentou e sucumbiu ao cansaço e a enlaçou com seus braços sem ter consciência disto.

* * *

bom...eu naum sei se eu fui mtooo clara ...mais será que dah pra entende mais a estoria agora??? 

ahhh...qualquer duvida...me manda uma review que eu respondu!!!!

bom...eu queria agradecer :

* * *

Continua...

* * *

neiva -AHHHHH...brigadu pela review...fikei mto feliz q vc tenha gostadu!!!!!...na verdade minha estoria eh MTOOOOO confusa...mas eh de proposito...eu fik mais feliz ainda q vc tenha intendido e lido naum soh com a mente...mas com o coração,pois eu escrevo pra passa um sentimento que eu tenhu nu meu s2..brigadu msm e continue acompanhandu!!!!  
Cris-uuhuhuhuhhuhu...eh num dah pra entende nd msm neh????mas axu q esse cap.esclarece mta coisa...qualquer duvida...me pergunte!!!! 

Nicki-chan-Brigadu!!!!...eu tentu posta o mais rapidu possivel...mas talvez u ultimo cap demore um pok...ainda nem começei a escrever...mto obrigadu por td msm!!!e eu esperu q vc continue acompanhandu essa pobre fic...xP...

bom...por hj eh soh!!!!!

brigadu a tds que leram...e se puder deixem uma review...sendu pra elogiar...ou pra criticar msm...

bjuxxxx e ja ne


End file.
